Sandy Anderson (Post-Zero Hour)
Inferno was once a member of the capitalist group called the Workforce. There she worked with former Legion members and showed a penchant for immolating opponents. She had little regard for life and it affected her teammates. Inferno However, she later joined the Legion in a battle against the Emerald Eye, Inferno was caught in the explosion that ripped the Eye apart and sent the Legion group to the past where they were stranded for a short time. Inferno was separated from the group and decided to squat in a mall until she could return home. Befriending a group of homeless girls, Inferno was forced to tone down her fiery personality in order to confront a monster that was haunting her and the mall. Conquering her fear of the dark and saving the lives of the girls, Inferno decided to stay in the past as she felt no allegiance to the Legion or their future. | Powers = * ** : Inferno has expert control over fire. She can generate this fire from within herself, often fueled by anger, and any ambient fire around her. She has such fine control over fire that she can burn shards of glass into chunks or cause massive explosions. She can also inflame her body or boils liquids. *** : If a fire explodes around her she can absorb it into her body which eliminates the threat and gives her added strength. *** : Inferno doesn't require a Legion Flight Ring to fly. By expelling her fire she can propel herself forward with great accuracy and speed. She can also cause a thermal updraft to catch falling objects or people, provided they don't burn themselves on the ambient fire. | Abilities = * : Trained from an early age through a series of scientific tests, Inferno was used to the rigors of being tested in the field. As such she was familiar with her abilities and her ability to fight in close combat with her fire. She was later trained by the leader of Workforce and members of the Legion. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Inferno has a fear of darkness. Shadows, low light and the night sky all give her an intense fight or flight reaction. Covering her eyes or shrouding her in darkness will cause her to panic. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring | Transportation = | Notes = * The name "Sandy Anderson" was originally revealed under questionable circumstances in an illusionary world representing rural 50s America where, among other things, the characters' names were Anglicized to names which might have existed then (for instance, Querl Dox became "Earl Docks"). However, it was later established to be her true name in the ''Inferno'' limited series. * Inferno has not appeared in the original Legion continuity, although she may have been based on a character named Beauty Blaze who was a member of the Legion of Super-Villains. * In Mark Waid's rebooted Legion, Inferno is a member of a group called the Wanderers, a "black ops" group of adult heroes who oppose the Legion because they won't take orders. The rebooted Inferno comes from Mercury, and has light-green skin. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Inferno (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Workforce members